A piston of the general type under consideration is described in DE 20 2005 005 508 U1, in which part magnets, which complement one another to form a magnetic ring, are arranged on the piston. The magnetic field of the part magnets is detected by a magnetic field sensor. A disadvantage of this piston is its high production cost.
DE 20 2007 001 020 U1 describes a fluidic cylinder having a position detection device for the piston position. This construction is also disadvantageous in that the cylinder is complicated to produce and difficult to maintain.